


Everyone wants a superhero boyfriend

by wordsandwickedthings



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandwickedthings/pseuds/wordsandwickedthings
Summary: Simon and Penny get invited to a Halloween party. the only struggle? getting Baz to come with them.





	Everyone wants a superhero boyfriend

Simon Snow never thought he’d fit in in college. He wasn’t super popular at Watford but being the mysterious chosen one made him interesting or important enough he never felt unpopular; being the supposed most powerful mage made him inescapably someone. At college, though, Simon was no one, and, Merlin, he did love it. 

He did fit in – at college that is – he didn’t have a large number of social skills, to begin with, but he had made a few friends during his first chemistry class, and it was like a domino effect after that. Growing until he had a nice group of friends, and more importantly: wasn’t nearly as terrified to meet new people.  
Which lead him to his current situation. 

There was a party that night, more specifically a hallowing party. 

The only problem? He had a stubborn boyfriend who likes huddling up of Simon’s couch with junk food and homework rather than going out and socializing with a bunch of strangers. 

“why do I have to go to this thing?” Baz was indeed sitting on Simon’s couch, with a cup of coffee and a book opened in front of him. 

“because,” the other boy whined while adjusting his tie, “you’re my boyfriend, and all our classes are on different sides of the school and our schedules conflict, so I never see you. And you’ve never met any of my normal friends, and they all really want to meet you!” 

“they’re starting to think you don’t actually have a boyfriend, aren’t they?” 

Simon whined again, this time much louder, “they keep asking penny if you’re my Snuffleupagus.” 

Baz let out a chuckle, “what is that?” he flipped his book closed, finally giving his boyfriend his undivided attention. 

“I don’t know something from an American normal tv show,” the golden-haired boy shrugged, except he wasn’t golden anymore. It had been charmed by Penny to be pitch black, his ocean eyes charmed green.

“what even are you supposed to be?” Baz asked him.

Simon looked down at himself; he had a school uniform on, with thick robes over top of It, and a red and gold tie peeking out from his sweater vest. He had thick round glasses on, charmed so he could see out of them, and a fake scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

“Harry Potter,” Simon told him, “Penny says he’s a character in a book. He’s a chosen one too, apparently.” 

The vampire stands up, giving Simon a once over, “is he as bad of a chosen one as you were?”

He smiled a bit, shrugging, “Penny said kind of.” 

“speaking of Bunce, where is she?” 

There was a perfectly timed crash noise at that moment, coming from where the bedrooms were; Penny emerging from Simons room with her purple hair pulled back into a bun, wearing a grey button up on – the short sleeves rolled up a few times – and a pair of dark skinny jeans. 

“those are my clothes!” Baz gapped, his eyes drifting down to what he hand was gripping, “that’s my wand!” 

Penelope smiled wickedly, revealing a set of fake fangs over her canines, “anyone want to guess what I’m being for hallowing.” She put her arms behind her back, swinging back and forth. 

“you need a new roommate, Snow.” 

Simon was to busy laughing to pay attention to the annoyed vampire. “I think she’s a cuter you, Baz.” 

Baz shot daggers at the freckled-boy, “no one’s cuter than me.” 

Penny laughed, winking at the tall boy, “so, I’ve been thinking of what Baz could be for the party, and I think I’ve got a few solid ideas.” 

“Oh, no,” Baz pointed a finger at his imposter, “I haven’t even agreed to go to this stupid thing, let alone wear a costume.” 

Simon tilted his head, so it lands on Baz’s shoulder, looking up at his boyfriend, “but its Halloween!”

The vampire looked down at his whiny boyfriend, glaring at him with his jaw locked, which Simon had learned he did whenever he was trying not to give into Simons affection. The ex-chosen one counted that as a slight win.

“why should I care about a stupid, normie holiday,” he said, “and besides, I’m already a vampire, why do I need to dress up?” 

“does that mean you’re coming?” Simon perked up.

“you can’t because I’m being a vampire,” Penelope butts in. 

“You’re being me!”

Penny came forward, grabbing Baz by the shoulder, examining him. “now, we have a few options to go with here; Aquaman is always a good option, you have abs from sports and all, but I think my other Idea is the best one.” She clapped her hands. 

Baz turned to the other boy in the room, “I thought you said you’d never do anything to make me uncomfortable.” 

He cocked his head, “are you, really, truly, uncomfortable?” 

“Damn you both,” Baz grumbled. He raised his arm up, already knowing penny was going to use a spell on him, closing his eyes in dread. 

Simon watched from the side as penny retrieved her own wand, swishing it in a squiggle in front of the vampire. His clothed shifted from wearing an oversized hoodie and sweatpants, into a skintight black bodysuit with what looked like a blue v across his chest, a black mask over his eyes. 

Baz blinked his eyes open, looking up at them. 

Penny was grinning, looking over the costume – she looked pleased until her eyes traveled lower. She flung her head to the side and let out a shriek. 

Baz flinched, looking down, his hands flying to his crotch, “you forgot to charm me a cup?!” 

Simon burst out laughing at that moment. 

Penny squealed, “how was I supposed to know you’d need a cup! I don’t have a dick!” 

“it’s a skin-tight suit! What did you think would happen?!” Baz yelled. Penny had clapped her hands over her eyes, but peaked through them slightly, “Don’t look at it!” Baz screamed again.

“I wasn’t!” she lifted Baz’s shirt over, “it’s just – I mean – can’t you just make it work?” 

Baz’s face was pure horror, “NO! give me my wand!” 

Penny threw the stick, curling back so her arms were over her face, “I don’t want to go near it.” 

Simon was still grinning wildly when Baz went for his discarded wand, giggling at the vampires attempts to move in the constricting outfit.

When a cup was charmed, and Penny felt safe enough to show her face again, Baz pointed his wand at Simon, “and you; never laugh when were referencing my dick ever again.”  
The miracle boy smiled, “we're going to be late. You are coming right, Baz?” 

Baz made a grumbling noise, “the things I do for you, Simon fucking Snow.” 

Penny bounced up and down, going to their door, “let's go!” 

When Baz turned to fallow her, Simon wrapped his arm around Baz’s shoulder, bringing the other boy closer to him, “I do like your costume by the way.” He pressed his lips to Baz’s cheekbone. 

“I’m sure you do, Snow,” the raven-haired boy said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I still think Halloween is a stupid holiday though.”


End file.
